A Gentle Kiss of Soft Snow
by secretlover25
Summary: Seto is having a weird day at school, it appears someone keeps following him but just who is it and why can't Seto figure it out.


Seto slowly unpacked his text books from his book bag.

_~Another mind-numbing day at this wretched place. ~_ Seto thought, extremely bitter while shoving his scarf and gloves in his bag.

His lips formed a grimace, his eyes threw daggers at anyone who even attempted to make a single motion towards him, his tone seemed to be the deadliest of them all; the deepness of his voice and iciness scorned those he spoke even one word to. Closing his locker door, Seto slowly turned around and began walking towards his first assigned class. Suddenly someone appeared to pop out of nowhere right in front of him. Out of surprise, Seto took a step or two back. She spoke not a word but instead quickly moved forward, knowing she had to make her move fast or there wouldn't be another "_first_" exactly like this one. Before Seto could comprehend what was happening she pulled him down by his collar to her height, her soft lips fell upon his for about a second in a half. The girl let go of his collar and before there was a single word said she was already half way down the hallway. Seto found himself still leaning forward, his eyes wide with sheer shock at what had just occurred. As he pulled himself back up to his full height, he found he couldn't deny the small electric tingle and faint scent of strawberries that lingered on his lips. And yet his only thought was "What the...?"

Through out his first class Seto couldn't help but to find himself wondering about the mysterious girl. He found it hard to keep focus and constantly tried to shake the thought with a subtle movement of his head. Staring down at a paper the teacher had assigned, the words faded…leaving a snowy white sheet, the scene replayed in his mind for about the fourth time.

_~Why does she seem so familiar? ~_ The thought crossed his mind but it remained an enigma to him.

The bell rang loudly, snapping him out of his thoughts. Lifting himself off his chair he couldn't help but to feel as if someone were watching his every movement; though when he turned to see who it was, he found nothing.

Being the last person to leave the classroom, Seto walked into the filled hallway, hearing the loud chatter of students trying to fit in every word to their friends before they must depart to their next class. But when his arctic sapphire blue eyes landed on them, the surrounding students grew quiet. With a callus and unfeeling expression, Seto walked towards the staircase, which seemed to be the emptiest place. Taking his time walking up each stair, he reached the fourth floor- there she was her in front of him once again, popping out of what seemed like nowhere, her face centimeters away from his, her brilliant bright ice blue eyes looked into his, Seto parted his lips slightly, but before anything could escape his mouth he found his lips preoccupied by the soft lips of the strange girl who begun to intrigue him. Her right hand caressed his left cheek. This time she kissed him for a half a second longer. She backed away slowly giving him one last glance before she quickly left, running up through the doors she fled down the hallway. Her heart raced as she hoped he wasn't following her, the hotness of her face alerting her to a severe blush that had only begun to spread.

Seto stood on the staircase, a dazed look upon his face; he had no idea if what had just happened actually happened or he imagined it. After a minute he began walking towards the classroom. Unfortunately, just like the previous period his mind began to lose focus. His main thought was her ice blue eyes; the more he thought about them, the more he was fascinated by her…he wanted-no needed to know who she was. A strong feeling shadowed over him, his eyes scanned the room, he wasn't sure what he was looking for…perhaps a certain set of eyes. He gently shook his head and looked towards the board, his eyes widened when she saw the amount of notes on it- his notebook nothing but the date and a drawn set of eyes coloured in with a blue pen. Looking towards there wasn't a minute left- no way he would be able to copy it all down in time. A soft sigh slipped his lips as he ran his right hand through his soft silky chestnut brown hair.

_~What's going on today?!~_ Seto thought shutting his eyes as his hand then moved towards the back if his neck; tenderly began to massage.

The loud ringing of the bell echoed in his ears once again. Seto stood up slowly from his chair grabbing his notebook. A thought popped into to his head-would she appear once he left the classroom? Just then Seto looked left and right; he was standing alone in the room. Suddenly the sound of a chair being moved across the floor caused him to turn around. She stood by the desk, looking down her ice blue eyes filled with suck calmness beautifully complimented by her long silver hair.

Seto stared at her, studying her face. Trying to figure out how she was so familiar to him. Slowly she lifted her head, her eyes caught his stare. She wasn't taken aback by him. Perhaps she knew he was there. They stood in the empty classroom, none had lost eye contact. Staring deep into his sapphire blue eyes, she knew he was perplexed by her identity. Her lips parted making a small o then formed a smirk. Grabbing her one strap black book bag, she walked towards the door. Seto's eyes followed her, he opened his mouth to say "wait" but nothing came out. Quickly gathering his book bag, he rushed to the door, to his surprise; she stood just a couple of inches away, the expression on her face appeared to say "I didn't forget."

She moved forward, their eyes locked, she got on the tips of toes. Their faces now centimeters away from each other, she made it look as if she were about to whisper something to him, her left hand slipped unnoticed behind his head. Her lips crashed upon his, at the same moment he grabbed her right hand. He had questions and wanted answers. Her fingers ran through his silky-smooth hair. The kiss was a second longer than before, snatching her hand away, she dashed down the hallway. Seto stood at the door way, shocked. Not expecting her to snatch her hand back.

_~She's gone! ~_ Seto thought. _~But who is she? ~_

"Mister Kaiba, you're ten minutes late." A medium sized woman said her expression clearly annoyed.

Seto stood in front of her giving her an impassive stare. Not knowing how to excuse his lateness he said nothing, which irritated the teacher all the more. The entire classroom was filled with an unbearable silence. She waited a minute or so, receiving no reply, she released a deep, loud sigh. Walking over to her desk, she swiftly snatched a small paper then heading back towards Seto handing it to him while saying, "Here Mister Kaiba, go to your seat and copy the notes." Her tone a little less annoyed than before.  
Seto walked over to his seat, ignoring the stares from the other students. Gazing down at the small paper, he noticed the words: **DETENTION SLIP** capitalized and bold. His lips formed a grim frown.

_~Great just what I needed…detention! ~_ Seto thought sarcastically.

Seto sat in his chair, taking out his notebook allowing it to drop to the desk with a loud PLOP. He opened to the page he was on the prior period. There was the drawn set of eyes, staring right at him, he stared back at it. Then taking out a pen he began to draw in the rest of her face, starting with her nose and mouth then a faint outline of her chin. He became absorbed in the drawing, making sure not to miss a single detail.

_~Why? ~_ Seto thought, staring intensely at the drawing. _~Somehow I know her...but why can't I remember?! ~  
_

The class felt as if it had lasted for an eternity. When the bell did [finally] ring, Seto made sure he was the first out of the room, pushing whom ever out of his way. He was completely unaware of the soft pair of ice blue eyes following him.

Seto walked quickly to his locker, paying attention to his surrounds and the people as well, trying to spot out the blue eyed silver hair beauty. To his dismay on the way to his locker she wasn't anywhere to be seen. Opening his locker, Seto was just about to put his books inside but he spotted a folded paper that wasn't there before. Shoving the books he wouldn't need until the following day, Seto grabbed the paper, while unfolding it something slipped out and dropped to the floor. Seto picked it up; it was covered in a hard plastic, preventing it from bending. Taking it out of the plastic he recognized it; it was a duel monster card. It was a beast card named "Yuki No Tora" meaning Tiger of Snow or just Snow Tiger. Seto started reading the card's info.

_ATK 2000  
_

_DEF 1000  
_

_A beautiful tiger that lives in the snow, blending in with its surroundings this tiger is nearly impossible to spot, delivering a fatal blow to its unsuspecting victim.  
_

_~Yuki No Tora…? ~_ Seto thought inquiring.

Seto glanced at the note, neatly handwritten, it read:

_"When it snows, I will always remember you."  
_

_"When we're older, how would you greet me?"  
_

_"I would…"  
_

The last quote was too smudged for Seto to make out.

_~What does it mean? ~_ Seto thought feeling more confused then ever before in his life.

Seto kept his eyes on the note; a puzzled look crossed his face. Seto then felt a small tap on his shoulder, averting his eyes from the note he glanced to his side then was forcefully pulled. Completely surprised by the strong tug then a burst of warmth that covered his body, Seto tried to grasp what had just occurred. Clutching on to whatever had sent that rush of warmth, Seto looked down to see the top of another person's head with silver/grey hair. He immediately figured that it was his mystery girl. She held on to his tarsal tightly, and then with slight movements, she tilted her head up to face him.

Her eyes meet his, at the moment they both felt as if everybody else had disappeared. Everything had played in slow motion as two hearts beat as one, pounding in their ears, hoping the other was unable to hear as a pale red blush crossed their faces. Her lips formed a smile.

_~Do you…? ~_ She thought, her eyes sending the question to him.

Swiftly she wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him down, her lips fell upon his once more. Although Seto didn't kiss back he couldn't escape it, the blissful feeling that washed over him. She pressed herself against his body hoping that somehow he would know who she was. Seto grabbed her waist, planning when the kiss was over she wouldn't be able to leave. His hands on her waist alerted her to his plan, she immediately ended the kiss, her hand slipped under his shirt touching his soft spots she begun tickling him. Holding in his laughter Seto subtly began loosening his grip on her, using it to her advantage, she pushed away from him and ran down the hall faster than ever before.

_~That was so close!!~_ She thought feeling her heart race as sweat begun to drip down her face.

Stopping in front of a janitor's closet, she bent down and held her chest, trying to catch her breath she heard footsteps coming close to her. Her eyes widened quickly she slipped inside the closet.

Seto stood on the other side of the door, unaware she was hiding.

_~Damn it! Where could she have gone? I saw her turn this way.~_ He thought walking up the hall and turning to the next.

Seto searched through a couple of halls then decided to stop. Perhaps getting something inside of his stomach would do him some good, entering the nearest staircase Seto headed towards the school's cafeteria. The thought of food at the moment made him very, very hungry. Hitting him all to well, realisation that he hadn't eaten since the prior day. Letting out a small sigh he grabbed a salad from the line and paid,his expression stuck in an emotionless stare. Seto walked towards his usual table, no one dared to sit with him although he did nothing but ignore their very presence the unbearable silence was enough to drive even the quietest person to the brink of insanity. Staring down at the salad he couldn't help but notice the white cauliflower. The tops of it so fluffy looking, so white, touching it; it was cold like snow.

A faint memory came to mind, to fuzzy to picture but clear enough to make out the sound of children's laughter. He closed his eyes trying to remember exactly what happened, where he was at the time but more importantly who he was with. As hard as he tried it wouldn't come to his mind, he began to wonder exactly how long ago was it. he reopened his eyes half way showing his sapphire blue iris. His eyes filled with frustration, confusion,...intoxication. As time passed he became impatient about this girl and yet it sparked his interest in a way nothing else could have. The enigmatic feeling that sent him spiraling into a devious side of him, he wanted it as much as he wanted his true title back, he was willing to do anything to obtain the information he desired.

Just as it had begun lunch had soon ended. He sat with a half eaten salad bowl, a fierce look upon his face, his mind was made up...he was going to get what he wanted no matter what it took. A secret smile crossed his face, the thought of attaining her identity and escaping the surrounding state of confoundment pleased him.

Seto stood up from his seat and slowly walked out of the cafeteria. His next class was physical education, he didn't enjoy it at all although he was passing it with flying colours, part of him thought about leaving the school early and going straight to Kaiba Corporation but than again he'd miss his chance to know who she was. And yet somehow he couldn't dismiss the aching that resided deep within his heart. Somehow, somewhere they knew one other from the past, before he had ever met Gozaburo, before he became the person he is now. He appeared to like the thought of this "mysterious" girl. His plan was simple no matter what she did he would not let her get away. He'd force her to give him the information he wanted then after obtaining it he'd leave her there, letting her know she was nothing and if she were to refuse she was his until she gave it really right of him to do that to someone who he knew from the past? His mind overcome by thoughts similar to that question. Could she have been more than a friend? Were they ever even friends? Who and why was she here? Why couldn't he remember her or anything that did with the past?

Inside the gymnasium Seto stood in the corner while the others played kickball, lost deep within the complex territory of his mind. He thought about what happened right before he entered this room. He saw her once again, they stared at each other. Her eyes glistened entrancing him, it felt as if he were hypnotized. Feeling he was unable to move or say anything, she moved towards him. Her hand landed on his shoulder, she gently tilted her head and flashed a tender smile at him. Her smile warmed his heart, he couldn't go a long with his plan, it didn't feel right. Ashamed of his thoughts he turned away from her and begun walking away. She stopped him and like all the other times they'd met face to face, she kissed him. Her kiss was pleading, hoping she wouldn't tell him who she was and why she was here. She felt disheartened when she'd see his expression-completely unaware of her identity. Seto didn't kiss back that hurt her even more, worst he didn't seem to notice. When the kiss was done he looked into her then saw the pain in them. His heart ached, she then ran from him. He stood in the middle of the hallway, silence floated everywhere, he was speechless.

"KAIBA! Get in the game!" A deep male voice yelled snapping his out of his thoughts."Take second base!"

Seto stood at second base, he was attentive for about five minutes but then his mind began wondering about her.

_~How can I find out who she is? Should I just ask her? But the look in her eyes...she looked hurt.~_ He thought deeply.

"WATCH OUT!!" those words came from nowhere, immediately he looked towards the direction where he heard them from, he saw nothing but a red circle flying at full speed towards him. He had no time to move the ball impacted into his face. He flew backwards, the back of his head hit into the wall that was behind him with a loud hard slam. His head ached with an intensifying pain, he became dizzy as his vision blurred. He closed and reopened his eyes. Surrounded by a crowd of students some worried, some who didn't see what happened so were curious and some who were a combination of the two. His eyes fluttered as a darkness began to surround him, he opened his eyes to find himself staring into a pair of concerned ice blue eyes. Unable to hold on any longer Seto closed his eyes and began to fall; fall into the black abyss of an inevitable slumber.

Images flashed before him, a child's swing set covered in a white powder, a figure standing in the distance as the wind blew small flakes across the scenery.

Seto shook his head, the images faded away. He stared down at the frost white floor,there laid a small cat like toy; orange with black stripes, half covered by the same white powder as the image of the swing set. Picking up the toy, the sound of children's laughing rang loud and clearly in his ears. "Tiger...?" Seto said softly. The wind blew strongly turning his cheeks a pale red, looking up he could see a black figure. Taking one step at a time he began walking towards it. The closer and closer he came towards it he could make out they were a child, it was a female. Her hair sparkled in the sunlight, she turned around showing her face to him. She had ice blue eyes and long silver hair, Seto's eyes widened he knew exactly who she was. He yelled out her name but was muffled by the scarf covering his mouth as he ran towards her still holding the tiger toy in his hand.

They stood facing one another,looking into each others eyes, she smiled at him then her smile faded as she said,"Seto-kun..." her voice trailed off."You're leaving."

She looked away, tears welled up in her eyes. Seto stared at her for a minute then said,"Miyuki-chan, it's going to be okay." He tried to comfort her.

"No it won't, we'll never be able to see each other again." Miyuki said unable to control the tears pouring down her cheeks, looking up sadly into his eyes.

"Yes we will, I know it." Seto replied grabbing her hand and placing the tiger in her palm.

She looked down at it, a smile crept across her face,it was covered with a little bit of snow. With a small laugh she looked up and said,"heh...it's a snow tiger."

"Just like you!" Seto quickly said with a light chuckle."You tiger lover!"

"Yeah well you dragon lover!" Miyuki teased back.

They both laughed then gazed at each other.

"Seto-kun, will you remember me?" Miyuki asked softly staring at the white fluffy ground.

Seto cupped her cheek causing her to look up at him, he smiled tenderly then said,"When it snows, I will always remember you."

Miyuki smiled then said,"I will always remember you."

"When we're older, how would you greet me?" Seto inquired happily.

"I would come up to you without saying anything then I'd kiss you to let you know I still care." Miyuki replied as a crimson red blush crossed her cheeks.

Seto's cheeks turned scarlet as he leaned forward and said,"I'll save you some of the trouble." He moved in a little more and kissed her lips. She kissed back.

"SETO, SETO!" a small voice came from nowhere, breaking the kiss. They turned the head to see a small boy running towards them.

"Mokuba!" Miyuki and Seto cried in unison.

When Mokuba reached them he was completely out of breath. Panting he managed to say,"Seto...*_pant*_ It's time...*_pant*_ we have...*_pant*_to leave."

Seto looked towards Miyuki, she looked at the ground then up at him, her eyes filled with tears, "You should go now..." Miyuki spoke softly, Seto had to lean in to hear her.

"Yeah..." Seto said holding back tears.

They walked slowly towards the front entrance,knowing the hardest word to say was goodbye. Sooner or later this day would have came but why now? A tall man stood at the door of a limousine, he towered over the three small children, speaking slowly he said,"Enter." With one final hug Seto, Mokuba, and Miyuki said goodbye.

Seto and Mokuba stepped inside the limousine, the man closed the door and walked towards the front of the car. In less then minute they were off. Seto looked back out the window, watching as Miyuki waved her hand in the middle of the street. Inside him an empty feeling began to grow, overcome by a sadness."Miyuki...I-I Love you." His words unheard by anybody else but himself. He turned around sitting properly on the seat, he stared at his feet_.~I'm sorry I never let you know.~_ He thought.

Seto slowly opened his eyes, to find himself in his room. He looked around confused.

_~How the heck did I end up here?!~_ He thought putting his hand on his head to feel a soft material. Getting out of his bed, he walked towards his mirror, his eyes opened wide when he saw the white bandage covering his forehead.

"Seto you're awake." A small voice came from behind him, Seto turned around to see Mokuba standing a few feet away.

"What happened?" Seto inquired to his younger raven haired brother.

"You don't remember?" Mokuba replied walking towards him, a deep concern in his grey eyes.

Seto shook his head,"No." He said looking at Mokuba then towards the open window. A cool, smooth breeze blew through the curtains, snow fell from the sky, the light blue background with the small frosty white flakes falling painted a beautiful picture. Seto gazed out the window completely entranced by the wonderland before his eyes. One thought entered his mind,"Miyuki..."

"Seto, Seto." A faint voice echoed in his ears.

"Huh?!" Snapped out of his mind."Where is she?" He questioned himself unaware he had spoken aloud. "Where's Miyuki?"

"So you do remember?!" Mokuba excitedly stated. "She's in the garden. She wanted to make sure you were alright."

Seto quickly turned his head towards Mokuba."The garden!" He said walking towards his closet grabbing his black jacket and a pair of boots. Mokuba rushed towards Seto's drawer and snatched a pair of socks, with one good throw he flung them towards Seto, Seto caught the socks out of mid air,"Thanks, Mokuba."

"Your welcome Seto." Mokuba said leaving the room with a secret smile.

Seto walked down the stairs towards the garden door, on the table close by the doors laid a full boom vibrant red rose along with a note. The note read:

_Seto hope this helps._

A smile formed on Seto's face, mentally thanking Mokuba. Seto walked outside to see Miyuki staring up at the sky, He took a deep breath then made his way over towards her. His cheeks turned a pale pink, Seto tried to figure out if it was because he was nervous or because of the cold temperature.

"M-Miyuki?" Seto said, his voice shaky.

Miyuki slowly turned around, at first sight of her he had almost forgotten how beautiful she was, she glistened, dazzling making him forget what he wanted to do.

"You do remember!!" Miyuki cried out joyously, she instantly flew into his arms remembering the day he left.

_~flashback~_

Miyuki stood in the middle of the street waving goodbye as the black limousine sped down the street.

"Seto-kun..." Miyuki said softly watching the snow silently descend towards the ground "I Love you." Tears fell from her eyes, sliding down her round bright red cheeks, a delicate smile crossed her lips. _~And one day you'll know it!~ _She thought walking back onto the sidewalk.

~end flashback~

The colour on Seto's cheeks deepened as Miyuki dug her face into his chest.

_~Today's that day.~_ Miyuki thought happily.

"Miyuki..." Seto said, causing Miyuki to look towards him.

"Yes Seto?" Miyuki inquired unable to conceal her delight.

Seto moved back from her, holding out the rose, the petals captured by the frost white powder making it simmer ever so beautifully.

"Miyuki, I-I LOVE YOU!" Seto blurted out, his face as red as a tomato.

Miyuki stood in front of him in a small shock, she reached out her hand for the rose, a affectionate smile crossed her lips as well as a thought crossed her mind. Her hand caressed his as she pushed herself against him, she leaned forward getting on the tips of her toes and in a indulgent tone she whispered, "I would come up to you without saying anything then I'd kiss you to let you know I still care. Seto I love you too." with that her lips plunged onto his. Seto stood in a daze before kissing back.

They stood hand in hand kissing in the garden surrounded by a gorgeous winter wonderland, as the white flakes fell creating a small tornado like wind around them. Feeling the winter's gentle kiss of soft snow.


End file.
